vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arceus/@comment-26376117-20151009083243
So while I was replaying Alpha Sapphire for a nuzlocke, I noticed something from the Delta Episode I hadn't before. When Zinnia destroys the tech that Steven and the Mossdeep researchers were going to use to warp the meteor away, she states it's because her people have seen an alternate world almost exactly like theirs, except this world never experienced the great war from thousands of years ago (the main plot point in X/Y). She claims that because certain events there never transpired (the great war, Rayquaza's Mega Evolution), that alternate Hoenn would not have the power to get rid of the meteor and would be wiped out. On my first playthrough, I had been skimming through the dialogue a bit, and initially assumed she meant another world we'd never seen before. However, playing through it again, it's incredibly clear she's referring to Hoenn as seen in R/S/E. Just as Zinnia said, that alternate world never suffered from the war, and Rayquaza never Mega Evolved to quell boosted Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. This would also explain many of the differences between the originals and remakes. The great war wasn't a part of the lore back when R/S/E first came out, and Mega Evolution wasn't a thing (Along with other minor things like Maxie and Archie not actually having any named admins in the originals, while in OR/AS they all have distinct personalities and play a part in the story). However, both of these are now incredibly important parts of the pokemon world, and are referenced in pretty much all the newer games. On top of all that, there's the comment from Maxie when you reach the Battle Resort in Alpha Sapphire. He mentions that perhaps, in another world, he might have been the one trying to revive a super ancient pokemon while you and Team Aqua stood in his way. In Omega Ruby, since Maxie was the antagonist as opposed to Archie, Archie makes a similar comment at the Battle Resort, instead. This evidence hints to the fact that not only do OR and AS take place in parallel universes, but those two universes are separate from the universes in R/S/E. Because of this, it means games like X/Y or D/P/Pt, in which several world changing yet differing events occur at the same time, are alternate universes. For instance, in the universe of pokemon X, Lysandre attempted to use Xerneas to power the doomsday weapon, while in the universe of Y he attempted to use Yveltal. Now all this may seem a bit superfluous and simply function as a way to explain twin games like X/Y and OR/AS, but this does have a pretty drastic effect on pokemon's supreme being. There was previously the assumption that Arceus only created five universes: His realm, Palkia's realm, Dialga's realm, Giratina's realm, and the material universe. However, this OR/AS seem to now suggest the fact that there are a great many parallel versions of the material universe with many different timelines. Were we to take all of this into account and ignore the first couple of games (due to not really having any world changing effects), that would mean there are around 21 universes that we know of '''(Silver, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed, LeafGreen, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black/Black 2, White/White 2, X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, and the gods' four realms). ''tl;dr''''' Obviously this on its own is not enough to move Arceus out of 2-C, but I'm starting to think five universes is cutting him severely short and he may fit better in "at least 2-C"